Die Wahrheit gibt's geschenkt
by 221b.Cullen
Summary: Als sie die Polizeiautos vor dem schönen alten Haus gesehen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, was passiert war.   Und das schlimmste an Jacobs Tod war, dass sie ihn nicht betrauern konnte. Bella war schuldig, weil sie sich verliebt hatte.


Es war sonnig, so sonnig, dass der Asphalt sich von der Straße zu lösen schien. Im nahen Kensington Garden tirilierte eine ganze Armee von Vögeln, und der Wind brachte den Geruch der Hyanzinthen in die Straßen von London. Auf den Gehwegen gingen Pärchen Hand in Hand Eiskrem schleckend entlang, asiatische Touristen fotografierten eifrig mundäne Alltagsgebäude – und ein hochgewachsener Mann stand in langem Mantel und mit Kapuze an einer Ecke.

Ein ganz und gar schrecklicher Tag.

Der Blick aus seinen stechenden Augen schweifte umher und beobachtete jeden einzelnen Menschen, der ihn passierte. 55 Jahre, vor kurzem geschieden, arbeitet als Sekretärin. 32 Jahre, hat gerade seinen Sohn verloren – oder seine Tochter? Nein, seinen Sohn. 90 Jahre, Kriegsveteran, Hundebesitzer.

Die Menschen waren völlig normal. Es war fast so, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen.

Derselbe Alltagstrott.

23 Jahre, hat gerade seinen Universitätsabschluss gemacht, spielt Violine. Drei Jahre, wächst in einer Pflegefamilie auf.

Und dann streifte sie seinen Arm.

Unwillkürlich drehte er sich um.

Wie alt war sie wohl? 17? 18? 19? Er konnte es nicht wirklich sagen. Unwillkürlich zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Und auch ansonsten konnte er nichts über sie sagen. Waren alle anderen Menschen offene Bücher, so hatte sie sich mit einem Vorhängeschloss aus massivem Eisen behängt, den Schlüssel in den Gulli geworfen und das ganze in einen Tresor mit zwanzigstelliger Zahlenkombination gelegt.

Ein ganz und gar schrecklicher Tag. Bis jetzt.

„Entschuldigen Sie."

Die Fremde drehte sich um. Lange, kastanienbraune, leicht gewellte Haare, eine rehäugige Schönheit. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Sie... ging noch zur Schule, denn sie trug eine Mappe, auf der ihre Klasse geschrieben war, aber nicht ihr Name.

Er hüstelte, als sie ihn milde irritiert anlächelte.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben das hier verloren." Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er ihr, ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hätte, den Schlüssel entwendet und hielt ihn ihr nun vor die Nase. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Mein Schlüsselbund!" Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie hell und klar ihre Stimme war, als würde ein ganzes Engelsorchester jedes Wort begleiten. An ihrem Schlüsselbund hing ein kleiner Anhänger in Form eines amerikanischen Trucks, und auch ihre Worte verrieten, dass sie nicht aus London stammen konnte, viel eher aus den Staaten.

Dann strahlte sie ihn an.

„Dankeschön." Er überreichte ihr den Schlüssel.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sich die beiden an. Er spürte, wie Hitze in sein Gesicht stieg. Er war nun schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten auf dieser Erde, und seit mindestens hundert Jahren war er ein Meisterdetektiv, also gab es keinen rationalen Grund, wieso er vor diesem jungen Mädchen sprachlos sein sollte.

„Tja, ich... gehe dann mal wieder... weiter?", teilte sie ihm mit, und er konnte nur nicken.

Sie war schon mehrere Meter entfernt, als sein Herz aus seiner Brust zu springen drohte.

„Edward Cullen, weltbester Privatdetektiv!", rief er ihr hinterher, und sie drehte sich noch einmal um und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein schüchternes Lächeln.

Die Hitze begleitete Edward auf dem Weg nach Hause. In Retrospektive würde er nicht sagen können, wie er schlussendlich auf seinem Sofa angekommen war. Von der grässlichen Tapete lächelte ihm ein Smiley entgegen, aber den sah er schon nicht mehr. In 221b Baker Street gab es drei Zimmer, eine Küche, ein Wohnzimmer und das komplett unbenutzte Schlafzimmer. Jeder freie Quadratzentimeter war mit Heften, Büchern, Blättern, Dokumenten, Statuetten, Musikinstrumenten, Knochen, chemischen Ingredienzen und anderen obskuren Gegenständen belegt. Selbst auf der Couch, auf der Edward saß und leer nach vorne starrte, stapelten sich an einem Ende zwanzig Bücher und eine Flasche ungeöffneter Champagner.

Einige Meter entfernt, das Geräusch gedämpft durch diverse Materialhügel, lief der Fernseher und spielte schlechte britische Sendungen.

„Mr Cullen?" Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet, aber es war nicht die helle Stimme der Vermieterin, die Edward störte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er reglos dagesessen war und nur an die unbekannte Frau gedacht hatte, die er nicht hatte entziffern können und deren Blick direkt in seine Seele gesehen hatte.

Die einzige Reaktion, die er zeigte, war eine abweisende Handbewegung.

Der Constable, der im Türrahmen lehnte, räusperte sich. „Mr Cullen, dürfte ich sie um einen Gefallen bitten?"

Diesmal reagierte Edward überhaupt nicht.

„Es ist... es ist so, dass wir nicht weiter kommen."

Edward gab in keinster Weise zu verstehen, dass er dieselbe Sprache wie der Constable sprach.

„Es hat einen Mord gegeben."

Einen Moment lang wurde Blickkontakt hergestellt.

„Wie sind die Umstände?", fragte er düster.

* * *

><p>Edward hatte lange gezögert, ehe er die kleine Wohung in 221b Baker Street angemietet hatte. Das hatte nichts mit der Wohnung an sich zu tun; es hing damit zusammen, dass diese Wohnung für ihn bedeutete, seiner Bestimmung als Detektiv nachzugehen. Dies war ihm jahrhundertelang nicht leicht gefallen – aufgrund des Blutes, das bei so vielen Fällen unausweichlich war.<p>

Es war nicht so, als würde Blut Edward etwas ausmachen, als würde er bei dem bloßen Anblick davon mit einem femininen Seufzen ohnmächtig werden. Es war nicht so, als würde er Blut hassen.

Im Gegenteil.

Es verlangte Edward immer das Maximum seiner Selbstbeherrschung ab, beim Geruch des Blutes nicht die umstehenden Menschen zu beißen; bisher war es ihm immer gelungen. Der Beruf des Privatdetektivs brachte ihn häufiger in brenzlige Situationen, und man würde sich wohl fragen können, wieso jemand, der von Blut in solche Probleme gebracht wurde, sich überhaupt mit etwas beschäftigte, was sehr viel Blut enthielt. Es war, als hätte er eine Putzmittelallergie und würde unbedingt als Putzfrau arbeiten wollen.

Edward war ein geborener Detektiv. Er mochte ein Vampir sein, aber in erster Linie musste er die Wahrheit herausfinden, das war seine Leidenschaft. Diess definierte ihn, und nicht der Zufall, dass er sich allein von Blut ernährte, übermenschliche Fähigkeiten hatte, ewig lebte und die unangenehme Angewohnheit hatte, bei Sonnenschein viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Er stand vor einer halbnackten Leiche. Die Haut war dunkel, aber nicht schwarz, vermutlich hielt sich der Tote viel in der Sonne auf. Er konnte nicht allzu alt- Edwards Augen verengten sich unmerklich. Ah.

Ein toter Werwolf.

Die Sonne war inzwischen nur noch als rotglühender Strich am Horizont zu erkennen. Edward, der Constable, einige unwichtige Polizisten und die Leiche befanden sich im Innenhof eines alten viktorianischen Anwesens. Entfernt drangen die Geräusche des Feierabendverkehrs an Edwards Ohren, aber er schenkte ihnen nicht viel Beachtung, viel interessanter war der Tote vor ihm.

Edward analysierte die Situation, die unzähligen und ausgezeichnet geölten Zahnrädchen hinter seiner Stirn drehten sich unablässig. Vermuteter Todeszeitpunkt... vor zwei Stunden. Das Anwesen stand abgesehen von der Leiche völlig leer. Und was noch viel wichtiger war, die Türen zum Innenhof waren fest verschlossen.

Edward blickte erst nach oben, dann nach unten.

Bevor er dem Constable erläutern konnte, was er dachte, hörte er einen schrillen Schrei aus der Richtung der Tür.

„Jacob!" Die Stimme des Mädchens brach, als sich ein Schopf mit kastanienbraunen Locken rasch näherte und die junge Frau vor dem toten Hündchen zusammenbrach. Edward erstarrte. Einen Moment lang hörte die ständige Flut an Eindrücken, an Schlussfolgerungen und Hinweisen einfach aus, als hätte jemand die ganze Welt angehalten, und er konnte nur noch sie sehen. Wie sie nach vorne gebeugt kniete und ihre Fingerspitzen ganz sacht den toten Körper berührten, als hätte sie Angst, ihn zu verletzen.

Es wurde still um Edward, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

„Entschuldigen Sie?" Die Stimme des Constables brachte den Wasserfall der Impressionen zurück, und sofort begann Edwards Gehirn wieder, alles zu verarbeiten, und selbst sie war nur noch ein Eindruck unter vielen – wenn auch ein äußerst starker und prägnanter. „Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall das Opfer berühren!", führte der Constable weiter aus. Als seine Finger auf ihrer Schultern landeten, wurde Edward wütend.

„Sie gehört zu mir. Wir ermitteln gemeinsam."

Sofort ließ der Constable ihre schmale Schulter los. Sie schreckte auf und sah Edward an. Ihr Blick war von Tränen getrübt, aber sie hatte die wunderschönsten braunen Augen, die er je in seinem langen Leben hatte erblicken dürfen.

Als er ihr das sagen wollte, kam nur ein heiseres „... oh, hallo." heraus.

Sie war sichtlich irritiert, dann sah sie von der Leiche – Jacob, hatte sie gerufen – zu Edward auf und stand langsam mit zitternden Knien auf.

„I... Isabella Swan.", stellte sie sich mit einem sehr gezwungenen Lächeln vor. Etwas in Edwards Eingeweiden drehte sich um, als er ihre Züge so vor Schmerz verzerrt sah. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Er konnte nur nicht genau bestimmen, was.

„Wir... wir haben uns heute schon einmal gesehen." Seine Stimme klang rauchig und dunkel, und vor allem gefährlich. Dann brach er den Blickkontakt, konnte nicht länger in die großen Augen blicken, ohne sie in seine Arme zu schließen – und das war wirklich unangebracht.

Edward wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Dies war ihm noch nie geschehen.

Einen Moment lang herrschte betretene Stille. Da Edward Isabella nicht anblickte, entging ihm, dass sich ein zarter Roséton auf ihre Wangen legte.

„J... ja, das haben wir.", antwortete sie leise.

Der Constable räusperte sich laut. „Wir haben hier eine Leiche, Mr Cullen."

„Ja!", warf Isabella an. Edward hob eine Augenbraue. Er durfte sich auf gar keinen Fall anmerken lassen, wie aufgewühlt er innerlich war. Das wäre fatal.

„Und Sie kennen diese Leiche, Ms Swan?", fragte er völlig gelassen, gar ein wenig abweisend.

„Oh, äh, Bella, Bella, das reicht..."

Edwards Lippen zitterten.

„Also?"

Ihr Blick huschte umher, und plötzlich machte sie den Eindruck eines gehetzten Raubtiers. Edwards Hände kribbelten. Die Reaktion, die sie gezeigt hatte... sie war diesem Hündchen scheinbar sehr nah gestanden... das... was, wenn...

„Er war mein bester Freund."

Edward hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte, bis er ihn entweichen ließ. Er war ihr bester Freund! Sie waren kein Liebespaar! Hatte jemals ein menschliches Wesen süßere Worte gesprochen?

„So ist das. Können Sie uns noch mehr erzählen?"

Bella nickte. Sie wirkte wieder ein wenig sicherer, aber ihre Knie zitterten immer noch. Edward konnte ihr noch immer nicht in die Augen blicken und fixierte daher seine Fingernägel.

„Ähm, er ist- war- also, wir waren Nachbarn. Und er hat sich um mich gekümmert. Er lebte alleine. Aber nicht hier. Ich weiß nicht, was er hier getan hat. Ich... ich weiß nicht, wieso..." Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen. Edward sah auf und bereute es sofort – es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Dolch in sein totes Herz gestoßen werden.

„Und sie waren befreundet, sie beide?"

Es erschreckte ihn, wie kalt seine eigene Stimme klang. Mit hungrigen Augen betrachtete er sie.

Sie nickte, und eine Strähne ihres Haars schlängelte sich über ihre Schulter hinab.

„Er war mein bester Freund. Seit ich hierher gezogen bin, hatte ich nur ihn..."

Edward nickte.

„Constable, Fotos. Senden Sie sie gleich an meine Mail. Bella, wir werden uns unterhalten, wenn wir diesen... Fall lösen wollen."

Er wagte nicht, sie anzusehen, aus Angst, sie würde ihm widersprechen – vielleicht wollte sie nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten, wollte ihn nicht anheuern, vielleicht war der Tote ihr doch nicht wichtig genug, vielleicht- „Äh, natürlich."

Die beiden standen eine Minute im Innenhof, bis die letzten Strahlen der Sonne verblassten und nur noch das kalte, künstliche Scheinwerferlicht der Polizei auf sie fiel.

* * *

><p>An der Eingangstür hing eine Glocke, und immer, wenn ein Gast eintrat, klingelte sie leise. Seit einer halben Stunde war sie stumm geblieben.<p>

Edward saß Bella gegenüber, getrennt von einem kleinen, quadratischen Tisch, auf dem eine rotweißkarierte Tischdecke lag. Angelo, der Besitzer des italienischen Restaurants, hatte Bella schon eine Portion Spaghetti serviert. Nachdem sie unverfängliche Kleinigkeiten ausgetauscht hatten, hatte Edward angefangen, aus dem Fenster zu starren, und Bella blickte sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend auf ihre Fingernägel.

„Nun. Der Fall auf der Hand. Jacob, dein Freund."

„Mein bester Freund!", warf sie ein.

Edward hatte nicht den Schimmer einer Idee, wie er diesen Einwurf deuten sollte. Bella war ein einziges Rätsel für ihn, ihn, der am Nagellack einer Frau ablesen konnte, wann sie zuletzt ein Sandwich zubereitet hatte.

„Ja. Genau. Was denkst du, was mit ihm geschehen ist?"

Bella musste nicht überlegen. Als sie sprach, da schien es aus ihr herauszuplatzen, so, als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, diese Aussage loszuwerden.

„Es war ein Mord, ich bin mir hundert Prozent sicher, und ich weiß auch, wer ihn getötet hat!"

Als Edward nur schwieg, fuhr sie fort. Einen Moment lang hatten sich die Blicke der beiden getroffen, und sie hatten beide schnell wieder in eine andere Richtung gesehen.

„Wie... also... Jacob war Mitglied in einer Familie. Und diese Familie, die ist traditionell verfeindet mit einer anderen Familie. Und es macht nur Sinn, dass jemand aus dieser anderen Familie etwas damit zu tun hat, oder?"

Schlagartig wurde Edward bewusst, dass sie Bescheid wusste. Sie wusste, dass Jacob ein Hündchen war.

„Wie habt ihr euch angefreundet?", fragte er, statt näher auf ihre Worte einzugehen.

Sie griff nach ihrem Wasserglas. Dabei steiften ihre Fingerspitzen die rechte Hand von Edward.

Beide taten so, als hätten sie dies nicht bemerkt.

Nachdem sie getrunken hatte, begann sie, zu erklären.

„Ich zog vor einem Jahr nach London, zu meinem Vater. Anfangs fühlte ich mich sehr einsam und verlassen, aber dann habe ich mich mit ein paar Mädchen aus meiner Klasse angefreundet, und mit Jacob, unserem Nachbarn. Er war immer sehr lieb zu mir. Eines nachts, da hat er mir sogar das Leben gerettet. Und... und ich habe ihn einfach sterben lassen..."

Sie schien nicht weiterzusprechen. Edward hätte ihr stundenlang zuhören können.

„Und was ist mit dieser Sache mit den verfeindeten Familien?", hakte er nach und beugte sich ein wenig vor. Er sah sein Spiegelbild in Bellas Augen, und er bemerkte, dass sich außer Angelo hinter der weit entfernten Theke keine andere Menschenseele im Restaurant aufhielt.

„Das ist … sehr schwer zu erklären. Du würdest mir nicht glauben."

„Versuch's." Edwards Stimme war ernst, ruhig und kaum zu bemerken heiser. Sein Blick schien sich direkt in Bellas Augen zu bohren.

Ihm fiel auf, dass sich ein paar kleine Schweißtropfen auf ihrer Stirn zeigten. Ob es wohl zu warm war in diesem Etablissement?

„In Ordnung. Jacob hat mir erzählt, er sei ein Gestaltwandler. Ein Werwolf, wenn du es so willst. Bitte lach' jetzt nicht."

Edward sah sie weiterhin aus ernsten Augen an. Er lachte nicht.

„Weiter?", fragte er nur mit einer Stimme, die so still war wie die Luft über einem mitternächtlichen Friedhof.

„Und... diese Gestaltwandler, sie sind mit den Vampiren verfeindet. Ich wette, ein Vampir hat ihn ermordet. Ha, du hältst mich jetzt sicherlich für verrückt. Der weltbeste Detektiv gibt sich nicht mit Märchen ab." Sie lachte nervös, und dann beugte auch sie sich ein wenig nach vorne. Scheu betrachtete sie ihre Spaghetti.

Edward ergriff ihre Hand.

Bella rührte sich nicht.

Dann, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, ließ er sie wieder los und sank wie durch ein samtenes Meer nach hinten in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Sieh' dir die Tatsachen an, Bella.", sagte er mit unmerklich bebender Stimme.

Sie überlegte. Dabei nahm sie die sture Strähne ihres Haars zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drehte kleine Löckchen hinein. Edward betrachtete diese Handlung gebannt.

„Jacob... Jacob lag tot im Innenhof. Die... die Türen in den Hof hinein waren verschlossen. Die Wände sind einige Meter hoch. Es ist unmöglich, dass ein normaler Mensch ihn getötet hat."

Ein dünnes Lächeln schlich sich auf Edwards Lippen.

„Du übersiehst das wichtigste."

„Und was ist das wichtigste?"

Die Spaghetti standen noch auf dem Tisch, als Bella und Edward schon längst das Lokal verlassen hatten.

* * *

><p>„Eine Nacht in London." Mitten auf dem Piccadilly Circus war die Nacht zum Tag geworden. Von überallher blinkten helle Lichter auf, hunderte von Menschen wimmelten über den Platz, hupende Autos und Taxis versuchten, sich durch die Menge zu quetschen, und mittendrin standen Edward und Bella. Sie ging beinahe in der Menschenmasse unter, aber er hielt sie nahe bei sich.<p>

All die Menschen lenkten ihn davon ab, wie perfekt sie für ihn war.

„Ob es hier Vampire gibt?"

Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an.

„Du... glaubst mir?" Ihr Tonfall war ungläubig und schockiert.

„Bella, ich habe in meiner Zeit auf dieser Erde schon seltsameres gesehen als Gestaltwandler." Ein Lächeln, so unbemerkbar wie eine Triangel in einer Heavy Metal-Band, zierte seine Lippen.

Auch das Mädchen begann zu lächeln.

„In Ordnung! Also, Jacob hat nicht viel von ihnen erzählt." Sie musste laut reden, fast schreien, damit er sie hören konnte. „Sie sind schnell, sie sind klug, sagte er, aber nicht so schnell und klug wie die Werwölfe. Und Sonnenlicht tötet sie nicht, sie glitzern bei Sonnenlicht, Jacob hat gesagt, dass das schwul sei." Sie lachte leise und bitter in Erinnerungen an ihren guten Freund. „Oh, und sie fressen Leute auf, hat er gesagt."

Edward konnte fühlen, wie seine Restsympathie, der er dem Toten entgegen gebracht hatte, schwand. Das dumme Hündchen hatte keine Ahnung.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie man Vampire entdecken kann...", beendete sie ihren Monolog schlussendlich ernüchtert.

Edward fasste sich ein Herz und Bellas Hand.

„In Ordnung, Bella. Wir werden nach Vampiren suchen."

„Hier? Jetzt?" Ihre großen Augen starrten direkt in ihn hinein. Er verspürte den urplötzlichen Drang, im Erdboden zu versinken – darauf verzichtete er dann allerdings und nickte nur abgehackt.

„Wo sonst wirst du deine Vampire finden?"

* * *

><p>Es war kein leichter Tag für Bella gewesen. Sie versagte in der Schule, hatte Angst, den Abschluss nicht zu schaffen; aber diese Sorge war verschwunden, als sie dem mysteriösen Fremden auf der Straße begegnet war. Sie hatte nicht mehr an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt. Er schien allerdings nicht an ihr interessiert gewesen zu sein, sie hatten sich zu schnell voneinander getrennt, und dann... dann hatte sie Jacob besuchen wollen, ihm von dem Fremden erzählen wollen.<p>

Als sie die Polizeiautos vor dem schönen alten Haus gesehen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, was passiert war.

Und das schlimmste an Jacobs Tod war, dass sie ihn nicht betrauern konnte. Oh, sie hatte geweint, und bei dem Gedanken an sein Fehlen in ihrem Leben drehte sich ihr Magen um, aber allein die Anwesenheit von Edward Cullen, den sie kaum kannte, war wie Salbe für ihre Seele. Sie fühlte sich geborgen, und sie fühlte sich sicher, wenn er bei ihr war. Es fühlte sich falsch an, hier mit Edward Hand in Hand die Straße hinunterzulaufen und fast beflügelt zu sein von der Anwesenheit des Detektivs, während die Leiche ihres besten Freundes noch abkühlte. Bella fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie sich verliebt hatte.

Sie betraten eine schummrige Kneipe in einer winzigen, vom Piccadilly Circus abgehenden Seitengasse. Kaum schloss sich die schwere Mahagonitür hinter ihnen, verstummte das allgegenwärtige Gemurmel im Lokal. Die Lichter erloschen.

Es fiel Bella auf, weil es plötzlich verschwand: sie roch nichts außer den Rauch der Kerzen, der eben ausgeblasen worden waren. Der allgegenwärtige Hintergrund von menschlichem Schweiß, den Autoabgasen, Smog und frittierten Speisen, der London durchzog wie ein Fluss eine Schlucht, wurde von der Tür draußen gehalten, und innerhalb des Raumes... gab es keine anderen Gerüchen. Der Rauch stieg ihr schwer in die Nase und schien sie zu benebeln.

Edward hielt fest ihre Hand gedrückt.

„Ein Mensch.", stellte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit fest. Bellas Rücken überlief ein kalter Schauer. Sie spürte, wie der Druck um ihre Hand stärker wurde.

Edward setzte sich in Bewegung und sie stolperte ihm in der Schwärze hilflos hinterher.

Die Stille im Raum veränderte sich subtil. Langsam begannen geflüsterte Gespräche, geführt zu werden. Die... Menschen? fanden zu den Dingen zurück, die sie getrieben hatten, bevor Bella und Edward eingetreten waren.

Durch den Schlitz einer Tür drang ein Lichtschimmer, und Edward führte sie in den dahinterliegenden Raum. Eine einzige Kerze brannte dort; sie verscheuchte die Dunkelheit nicht, sondern ließ nur tanzende Schatten entstehen. Sie stand mitten auf einem kreisrunden Tisch, hinter dem eine uralte Frau saß. Bella konnte nicht in die Ecken blicken.

Edward hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Er war kühl, aber weich.

Die alte Frau hob ihren Kopf und blickte Bella an. Ihre Augen waren von tiefen Schatten umrahmt; ihr ganzes Gesicht war von unzähligen Falten durchfurcht, aber sie erschien nicht alt zu sein, sondern zeitlos. Auch ihre Kleidung war merkwürdig zeitlos, als würde sie sich in jeder Epoche nahtlos in die Gesellschaft einfügen.

„Was sucht ihr?", fragte sie mit dumpfer, heiserer Stimme.

Edward beugte sich zu Bella hinab. Sein Atem war warm an ihrem Ohr, als er flüsterte. „Das ist die Finderin. Man kommt zu ihr, wenn man etwas finden möchte."

Bella räusperte sich. „Vampire."

Die alte Frau lachte krächzend und langanhaltend; dann hörte sie abrupt auf. Ihr Blick flimmerte zu Edward, ehe sie Bella anstarrte.

„Wieso suchst du Vampire? Sie sind dir gefährlich."

Bella biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Sie verstand nicht, wie diese alte Schachtel ihr würde helfen können.

„Sie haben meinen besten Freund ermordet. Ich- wir möchten den Fall aufklären."

Wieder lachte die alte Frau.

„Wenn du Vampire finden willst..." Und wieder beobachtete die Frau eher Edward denn Bella. „... dann sei morgen um Mitternacht in der Baker Street. Es gibt da ein reizendes Restaurant."

Sie lehnte sich zurück. Bella sah sie misstrauisch an, aber das Gescht der Frau war im Schatten versunken, und sie konnte nichts ausmachen.

„Komm", sagte Edward. Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand fest umklammert. Seine Finger waren noch immer kühl. „Lass' uns gehen."

* * *

><p>Sie hatten Stunden damit verbracht, zu diskutieren. Bella hatte dem weltbesten Detektiv alles erzählt, was sie dachte, alles, was sie beobachtet hatte; er hatte hauptsächlich geschwiegen und sie angeblickt. Sie waren durch die nächtlichen Straßen Londons gewandert, und nach und nach hatte sich die Menge verdünnt. Ein leichter Sommerregen hatte eingesetzt; Bella hatte sich den Mantel von Edward überziehen dürfen. Sie hatte von ihrer Familie erzählt, von ihrem Vater, ihrer Mutter, ihrer Schule. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn gleichzeitig schon ewig zu kennen und ihn doch nie durchschauen zu können. Und auch Edward hatte geredet; wenig über sich, viel über sie.<p>

Sie hatten sich in den frühen Morgenstunden getrennt. Bella hatte kaum ein Auge zugemacht.

Um halb Elf Uhr klingelte sie bei Edward in 221b Baker Street. Er trug an diesem Abend wieder einen Mantel und ein lächerlich enges Hemd. Sie setzten sich in das einzige Restaurant der Straße – das, in dem sie auch am Abend zuvor schon verkehrt hatten – und wieder hatte Bella einen Teller Spaghetti für sich allein. Zwischen den beiden brannte eine Kerze in einer Flasche langsam herunter. Edward schwieg. Es war völlig leer.

Um Elf Uhr Fünfundvierzig erhoben sie sich.

Edward wirkte nervös.

Als Bellas Handywecker um zwölf Uhr klingelte, geschah überhaupt nichts.

Drei Minuten später zerklirrte das Fenster. Bella schrie auf, und unwillkürlich fanden sich ihre Hände um Edwards Arm geschlungen wieder. Die beiden standen dicht an die Wand gepresst und blickten drei vermummte, seltsame Gestalten vor sich an. Sie waren groß, sogar größer als Edward, und von ihnen ging dieselbe uneinordnenbare Atmosphäre der Gefahr aus wie von Edward.

„Was-", setzte der Detektiv an; aber in Sekundenbruchteilen war einer der mysteriösen Fremden vor Bella gelandet – er war ÜBER EINEN TISCH gesprungen! - und hatte sie an der Kehle gepackt.

Alles ging rasend schnell. Im einen Moment blitzte ihr Leben vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und sie wusste felsenfest, dass sie ersticken würde; im nächsten fiel sie keuchend, mit weichen Knien, und nach Luft schnappend auf den Holzboden. Vor ihren geschlossenen Augen tanzten Sterne, aber sie riss sie trotzdem auf, das Adrenalin verlieh ihr ungeahnte Kräfte.

Ihre Hände lagen tastend auf ihrem Hals, während sie Edward beobachtete; er wurde gerade mitten in die Brust geschlagen und keuchte laut auf, ehe er dem Fremden einen Kinnhaken verpasste. Neben Bella erschien ein weiterer der Fremden, aber Edward war sofort an ihrer Seite, und die weitere Zeit kam ihr wie eine Sekunde vor; vermutlich waren es aber mehrere Minuten gewesen, bis die Drei verschwunden waren.

Edward fiel neben ihr auf die Knie. Er atmete schwer.

Ohne, dass sie es in irgendeiner Weise kontrollieren konnte, fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Die beiden schienen eine Ewigkeit in dieser Position zu verharren; dann legten sich Edwards Arme um ihren Rücken, und die Münder der beiden trafen sich einen winzigen Moment lang. Für einen normalen Beobachter wäre es der winzigste möglichste Moment gewesen; für Bella war es ein Univerusm, das ihr zu Füßen gelegt wurde.

„Edward, ich-", setzte sie atemlos an, nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten. Noch immer umarmten sie sich mit schweren Gliedern.

„Vampire.", sagte er trocken und heiser. Verdutzt sah sie ihn an, für einen Augenblick vergaß sie alles um sich herum, ehe sie sich wieder sammelte.

Urplötzlich stand er auf und rückte sich den Mantel zurecht, den er auch im Lokal stur getragen hatte. Sie musterte ihn unverhohlen; noch immer hatte er feine, schöne Gesichtszüge, wie eine edle römische Statue, noch immer schien er von innen heraus zu leuchten, noch immer lag in seinen Augen dieses gefährliche und furchtbar anziehende Glitzern.

„Das waren... Vampire?"

Er nickte.

„Das waren meine Freunde."

Bella wusste, sie sollte darüber schockiert sein; aber nach den letzten beiden Tagen entlockte ihr diese Feststellung nicht mehr als ein müdes „Oh."

„Wenn ich fragen dürfte, warum bist du mit wichtigtuerischen Bankräubervampiren befreundet?"

Edward starrte auf seine Füße. Eine lange Zeit. Lang genug, um Bella die Chance zu geben, aufzustehen. Das Adrenalin ebbte ab, und langsam kroch die Realität der Situation in ihren Verstand. Edward hatte sie geküsst. Sie hatte echte Vampire gesehen. Edward hatte sie geküsst. Diese Vampire waren mit Edward befreundet. Oh, und außerdem hatte Edward sie geküsst.

Der Detektiv räusperte sich. Er schien sie wieder nicht ansehen zu können.

„Das war ein Geheimnis. Ich wollte es dir nicht sagen." Seine Stimme klang plötzlich wieder dunkler, tiefer und rauchiger. „Sie waren hier, weil ich sie darum bat."

Bellas Irritation wuchs. Wovon redete Edward da?

„Achja, und wieso? Wieso wollten die mich töten?" Unwillkürlich stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und sah Edward mit hochgerecktem Kinn an.

„Das wollten sie nicht." Es war bewundernswert, wie ruhig Edward aus Bellas Sicht immer blieb, selbst in Situationen, in denen sie selbst schon längst zu einem Haufen stammelnder Silben zerflossen wäre. „Sie wollten dir ein wenig Angst machen. Damit ich dich retten kann."

Einen Moment lang war die Luft zum Reißen gespannt. Dann musste Bella laut loslachen.

„Du wolltest den großen Helden spielen?" Edward war an der Reihe, völlig irritiert zu sein, während sie vor Lachen japste. Angelo, den Restaurantbesitzer, der hinter seiner Theke kauerte, hatten beide längst vergessen.

„Nun, ich denke, es hat funktioniert.", gab Edward kühl zurück. Sofort verstummte Bellas Lachen und sie wurde ernst.

„Du hättest mich auch einfach... fragen können. Ein würgender Vampir wäre nicht nötig gewesen." Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Woher kennst du die überhaupt?"

* * *

><p>Die beiden schlenderten die Straße entlang. Sie waren nicht allein, aber sie bemerkten die sie umgebenden Menschen kaum; sie befanden sich in ihrer ganzen eigenen, persönlichen Welt.<p>

„Ein Vampir.", sagte Bella leise und ehrfürchtig. „Ein Vampir.", murmelte sie immer und immer wieder wie ein Mantra vor sich her, ein Mantra, das ihr helfen sollte, die Wahrheit zu ertragen. „Ein Vampir."

Edward schwieg.

„... Hast du... Jacob...?"

Sie wurde von einem äußerst kühlen Blick gestreift – so kühl, wie es Edward möglich war. „Ich habe dir erklärt, dass ich Menschen nach Möglichkeit nicht verletze. Genausowenig würde ich einen Werwolf töten, nur weil er ein Werwolf ist."

Sie nickte.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht von Anfang an..."

Edwards Lächeln war dünn.

„Hättest du mit mir gearbeitet, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass ich ein Vampir bin?"

Ohne, dass sie es gemerkt hatten, waren sie am Ort angekommen, an dem Jacobs Leiche gefunden worden war. Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu – und dann öffnete Bella die Tür mit dem Zweitschlüssel, der ihr von Jacob gegeben worden war. Im Innenhof war es nicht so frisch wie auf der Straße, aber auch nicht angenehm warm. Sie standen in der Mitte und betrachteten die Sterne, die hier, inmitten von London, kaum mehr als ein dumpfes Funkeln waren.

„Bella, wie ist er gestorben?"

Unverwandt blickte sie nach oben. Sie wusste nichts mehr. Ihre ganze Welt wankte und hielt sich nur noch mühsam aufrecht.

„Sag es mir, Edward."

Er richtete den Blick auf sie. Sie weigerte sich weiterhin, ihn anzublicken.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du das nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen würdest. Alles, was wir brauchen, hatten wir hier. Eine Leiche, nicht lange tot. Verschlossener Bereich im Freien. Unter seinen Fingernägeln waren Betonreste, rote Betonreste. Ist es dir nicht aufgefallen? Im Flur ist eine Pfütze. Es hatte hineingeregnet. Im Dach ist ein Loch. Man sieht es von hier nur nicht."

Erst nun sah sie ihn an.

„Jacob ist beim Dachdecken gestürzt. Es war nichts als ein Unfall. Keine Vampire, kein Mörder. Niemand ist schuldig. Es ist zu unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand ihn auf diese Weise hätte ermorden können."

Lange Zeit war sie ruhig.

Dann lächelte sie.

„Und wieso hast du das nicht eher gesagt?"

„Ich denke, das weißt du genau."

* * *

><p>Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, am nächsten Morgen dem Constable Bescheid zu geben, und Edward begleitete Bella zu ihrer Wohnung.<p>

Ihr Vater öffnete den beiden. Er hatte kaum einen Blick für Edward übrig, so zerfahren war er. Bella ahnte sofort, dass etwas geschehen war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, noch ehe ihr Vater den Mund geöffnet hatte. Sein Schnurrbart zitterte nervös.

„Irgendjemand ist eingebrochen, hat nichts gestohlen, aber... sieh' dir das an." Noch vor Bella stürzte Edward in die Wohnung und stolperte geradezu – mit einer traumwandlerischen Eleganz – in Richtung des Wohnzimmers.

Alles war völlig chaotisch. Aber das ungewöhnliche war, dass auf jedem freien Zentimeter eine brennende Kerze stand.

„Ich bin eben nach Hause gekommen und- wer sind Sie?"

Edward ignorierte Bellas Vater. Er kniete sich hin und nahm eine der Kerzen in die Hand. Mit einem Blick beurteilte er sie; wusste, wo sie hergestellt worden war und wann sie angezündet worden war. Das Wachs tropfte zwischen seine Finger, nachdem er die Kerze auspustete. Im weichen Wachs um den Docht war ein kleiner Fetzen Papier verborgen; er zog ihn vorsichtig heraus.

Bella blickte über seine Schulter und erstarrte. In winziger Schrift war immer und immer wieder „Edward Cullen" darauf geschrieben.

Edward begann, zu grinsen. Er drehte den Kopf, um Bella direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wirst du mir helfen?"

„Als würdest du Hilfe brauchen, 'weltbester Privatdetektiv'."

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wirst du mich begleiten?"

Nun musste auch Bella grinsen.

„Für immer."


End file.
